Dimension Traveler
by Sarkura
Summary: Nera, our heroine one day steps out the house to the shopping centre and sees a new shop filled with her otaku obsession, she purchases the entire manga series of KHR and finds herself somewhere she's not familiar with. What's worse is all her manga books has disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sarkura does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

edit: for some reason there was missing bits and I changed one line to be more accurate to the manga.

' ' - Inner thoughts

" " - Character Speaking

Blurb: Nera, our heroine one day steps out the house to the shopping centre and sees a new shop filled with her otaku obsession, she purchases the entire manga series of KHR and finds herself somewhere shes not familiar with. What's worse is all her manga books has disappeared.

* * *

Dimension Traveler

Prologue

Nothing and I mean nothing, was remotely interesting about Nera. She was quiet and plain- quite the dull grey to black kind of nerdish personality.

Nera lived in England and was born in England, but her nationality was Vietnamese. Everyday she would come to school with a blank face and same appearance: hair an obsidian black with an unkept straightness, her eyes if you looked was brown- not black and hidden behind the thick lens of her glasses.

Now if you spoke to Nera, you would only ever get very few words from her which was arguably true. In fact the maximum words recored in one sentence was 3, according to her classmates (but what do they know about her?) she either was not bothered enough to reply or didn't care, it was the kind of way she was; that is if you wasn't a close friend of Nera.

Right! On to other things, Nera had a smoothness in the way she walked (not that herself or anyone noticed) and her silence made her usually undetectable. Once a classmate had asked to no one in particular where she was- Nera was right behind him.

No surprise really. Despite being shy, Nera had a unique list of interests. Ones she preferred to keep to herself. A girl got to be mysterious after all.

Where this story starts, begins in the summer holidays of Nera's 17th birthday.

Nera sighed contently as she flopped onto her bed; the heavy, giant grey, orange and black bag dropped already in its special place (between her desk and wardrobe). She stretched her arms and wiggled about on her bed, feeling the soreness in her shoulders going away. She stopped moving and grabbed her iPhone, unplugged the charger from the smart phone and checked her email. A sigh passed her lips from frustration. Another email with more summer homework.

'Curse you homework! Curse you College! Uh... Don't be cursed annoying teachers or lectures- whatever you wanna be called!'

She huffed and decided it could be done later; some peace was what she needed at that moment, just somewhere to escape the thoughts of her crush. Nera was in the deep end of the scale and she did not like it, at least her problem was going and fading and... Nera huffed again. Forget him! Cute, confident, funny and stupid Raymond. The jerk was too nice and skilled at various sports. It was her aim to become better than him and make him jealous, or at least scare him.

Nera focused her drifting mind on karate and smiled. She had gone a long way from her shy and awkwardness in sparring, however, for her there was no beating kata. The kata made her focus solely on making every step, breath, kick or punch, strong and close to perfection as she can. Another thought came to her and she froze, she was grading again soon for her 7th belt.

'So much to focus on! Bah I bring this upon myself, I can get myself though it.'

Without thinking too much she went down for dinner and straight to sleep soon after. Morning came fast and swift like an eagle in flight. The morning sun already high in the brilliant blue sky.

'Man, I miss my Assassins Creed games.'

Nera gave a lazy look at her video game collection on the shelf...

'Nah. I can't be asked to go buy a new HTMI cable.

She glanced at the imposing figure of the grand master assassin: Altair looking down upon her.

'Uhh, the answer is still no.'

So that settled that. There was no way she was bothered enough to go outside- Nera's mother screamed an order... I mean instruction at her. Without much choice in the matter, Nera yelled back with a reluctant okay.

'Damn it! I jinxed myself.'

A few minutes later with hair in a low pony tail, Nera was in her black jeans and black shirt; a Reborn backpack on her shoulders and trainers on, no socks. So began Nera's trip to the supermarket and detour to the electronic shop.

The sun burnt those within its rays of light harshly, fortunately Nera was in the shade for majority of the trip into the cool supermarket.

'Ah! There's a smart person who runs the supermarket!'

Who said the moisture in the air wasn't boiling hot?

Not bothered enough to rush, she picked the items on the list she made on the iphone and placed them gently inside the cart. At the counter with everything paid for and bagged neatly, a sudden realisation came to her that there was no way she could carry all the items on her own.

'Old lady! Forgot to give me the trolly pull thing!'

I pushed the cart away to a bench and called my mother, told her the situation and huffed.

'It's not like I can carry 19 bags of shopping by myself!'

In the end there was point in her mother arguing with Nera. Her mother arrived and helped her carry the items home. At the front yard of her house she remembered the detour to the electronic (forbidden) shop. Quickly setting all the items on the counters and table she dashed away quickly, ignoring the strange look her mother gave.

'The shop is calling me! Nera! Nera!'

And then everything became distorted and hazy before turning darker and black completely. Nera awoke to a pounding headache, a large lump on her head. She got up, stumbled but regained her balance, and realised that she had no idea where she was. Bad news. The sky was almost a pitch black, all the streets looked larger than she first remembered and even the houses seemed off. She looked down at herself and blinked.

'My... Chest looks flat.'

Nera raised an eye brow at that, then she looked at her bags, the bottom was on the ground and judging by the tears on the plastic she had dragged them. This was all too strange for her to understand fully. For her ethnicity she was quite tall but now it was as if she was a kid about 5 years old.

Suddenly her phone vibrated. Nera jumped in shock and hastily answered the phone which had the contact name: Papa.

'Dad? Did he tamper with my phone?'

Nera answered it with a small timid voice. "Hello? Newa speaking." Confusion at her own lack of ability to speak, she became suspicious that she was definitely a young child.

Sighs of relief flooded the speaker. "Nera darling where are you? Mama and Papa are really worried! We thought something bad had happened to you."

'What... The hell! Parents worrying about me is a red alert. Learning English is another red alarm.'

She stared at the road name sign and rubbed her temples. "Woselyn woad."

'Clearly i'm a young child. Gotta pretend i'm stupid again.'

"I-Is that good Papa?"

More signs of relief. "Okay darling, stay where you are. Don't go onto the road. Stand on the pavement! Mama and Papa will go come find you. Remember our special word is Nightingale okay?" He paused after getting no reply. "Say yes if you understand darling."

Putting her thoughts aside she said yes. Not exactly happy, she set herself to checking all her purchases. Only they're not her mangas and cable, at least, not anymore. And nor was her reborn bag a backpack.

'NO! My obsession! My manga! My reborn bag- why!'

Her bag was now one of them black leather school bags with school material in it (books and stationary, wallet and keys), inside the battered plastic bag was still definitely manga books, but they were not Katekyo Hitman Reborn; it was some other one which she had no idea about or even heard of.

The bag that contained the cable instead was a little bag which contained a small little box- looked like jewellery. Idly Nera felt around her neck to find no necklace at all. Usually she had a silver necklace with a heart key pendent, a gift from a very close friend which was no longer present on her.

'What the hell is in this box? Damn my bloody curiosity.'

Nera was about to open the box she could hear the thuds of footsteps become louder and louder and desperate noises. "Nera! Darling where are you?" A man obviously much taller than the woman spotted her. "My darling girl, you must have been so confused!" They rush to her, she squinted her eyes but to no avail it was hard to see in the dark.

'They don't look like my parents.'

The man almost swept her off the ground until she demanded the secret word. He apologised immediately and whispered Nightingale. Nera nodded at him still paranoid. The woman besides him was shorter with what she could tell long hair. "Nera, Mama is here and Papa too we was so scared! My Nera, I hope you was not scared. Come now, lets all go home."

Just like that Nera was picked up by her mother and her father picked up her things from the floor wordlessly. On the way back there was no way she was going somewhere with some people she did not trust without some questions.

"Mama..." Nera trailed off.

"Yes Nera?"

"I hit my head and now I can't wemember anything."

'Curses! Why the hell can I not pronounce the letter r!'

The woman froze and gave her partner a look. "Nera before going home, we're giving the doctor a visit."

To refuse an angry mother was something no sane person would do, so naturally when the woman called Misaki ran and urged the bus driver to move faster all the way to the stop, nearest to the hospital, she thanked him and promptly got Nera examined. After a few questions and examinations by the strange flirtatious doctor, he declared that she did indeed have some sort of amnesia but psychically she was fine.

"Her memory should function fine. No need to worry anymore Mrs. Nightingale. Show her some pictures or thing she likes, that may bring back some of her memories but don't expect that it will." He turned to Nera and handed her a little card.

These two are definitely your parents and you paid for this remember?

The little sentence was stared blankly at by Nera; the other details on the card showed her name, the fact that she was 4 years old and her birthday was on 22nd March.

'Great. No where near my actual name, age or birthday. And no idea what the doctor is on about. It bloody better be a damn good reason why i'm here.'

She pinched herself hard and no she wasn't in a dream unfortunately. The doctor smiled amused. "Well have a safe trip home."

Nera gave a glance at Misaki, her Mama and James, her Papa. On the bus to the hospital Misaki couldn't stay still enough for her to do anything but hold on for dear life. On the way back Nera threw away her shyness she decided to break the silence.

"Can you tell me about youwself?" Nera huffed in annoyance.

'Bloody r and w.'

Misaki wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes and gave her daughter a brilliant smile. James caught on and smiled. It was like the family was whole again. "Well Nera..."

Misaki gingerly carried Nera to her room and tucked her in. James laid down the bags next to the wall. The two shared another look and bid their sleeping daughter good night.

"James, I was so scared! We could had lost our little baby girl." Misaki whispered. In response James hugged his wife, he was scared too.

"Our little one is safe now. You tucked her in remember?" James lightly kissed her smooth long black hair. "Sleep. No more worrying."

She huffed and pouted "I'm never taking Nera to a damn anime convention again."

"Haha, that'll be hard. We're transferring to Japan soon."

Nera opened her eyes slowly winching at the light as she did so.

'I'm not a bloody morning person.'

She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like a very long time (actually it was only 5 minutes).

'This is not my room. Where the hell is Altair, Ezio and Conner! My posters of master assassins!'

She grumbled under her breath throwing the blankets off, remembering the incident the day before. Nera sniffed the air briefly and stalked out her room, marched down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'Yum the aroma is wonderful. Forget the shower, breakfast comes first.'

Nera saw her Misaki hum cheerfully, wearing a frilly apron at the stove. Her mother turned around probably heard her padding around the house. "Oh! Good morning Nera, take a seat. Breakfast will be done soon."

Misaki was definitely short, her hair was in a bun and she had the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen (shades darker than her own). From experience, Nera could tell that the woman had long black hair, along with a brilliant smile that lit her face up. Typical Japanese woman.

"Mowning." Nera winched slightly at her mispronunciation, annoyed she pulled the dinning chair out and sat on it.

Light footsteps on the stairs signalled that James was up. James, her father was definitely British, if his breakfast served any indication. He was taller than Misaki by a head and a half, his hair was short dark blond and his eyes were a startling dark blue. Also, he was still in his pyjamas.

'Huh, fabulous. I have a mum who is moe and a very attractive dad. I'm now half japanese and british.'

Nera sat and ate the japanese style breakfast slowly, pondering what had happened and how she would go on from there.

'Where the hell am I?'

"Nera," my mama called, "we're going to Japan next week. Do you remember?" Of course Nera had no clue and shook her head.

'Well that solves problem number one.'

Within one week, there is much that a person can do, for example just as Nera suspected inside the box was her beloved necklace and now she wears it. All the manga in the bag had been read and stacked neatly on her shelf.

A week later Nera found herself with a new pair of glasses and struggling with the japanese language, but worst- memorising the japanese characters, at least Mama was being helpful and going though the different words and meanings slowly. She had nailed the self introduction flawlessly but only after practising even in her sleep, now she was in front of the kindergarden with Mama, Nera was extremely nervous, she wasn't too sure herself why. They walked together into the classroom, there was a brief exchange of words between Mama and the teacher, then Mama waved good bye to me.

Nera breathed in calmly. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Nera Nightingale! Please take care of me."

The other kids looked at her in wonder, like she was something new and exciting, not that she could blame them. Her eyes were now blue and it contrasted sharply with her black hair and lightly tanned skin. She was not common.

The teacher called her name and pointed at Nera's seat near the window at the front. To say she was astonished when all the children started throwing numerous items at the teacher and hurting each other was the understatement of the century. All to retaliate against doing any lessons on boring maths. So naturally when a boy went over to her and babbled in japanese, got angry, drew his fist back to punch Nera and since she really was not in the mood she socked him in the face and he went down. Clearly knocked out. The other children stared at her again and thought better to leave her alone.

'Good for them.'

"Sensei." The kindergarden teacher went over to Nera and gasped when she saw the boy on the floor.

Home time! Mama waited eagerly to collect Nera and noticed a boy casting dark looks at her daughter, he abruptly got up from his seat and charged at her. Mama panicked, only for Nera to quickly get out her chair, grab her bag and letting the boy crash into her desk all the while walking towards her Mama. The boy had tears in his eyes and glared hatefully at Nera.

'As if I care boy.'

Nera tugged her Mama's hand. "Home."

'Kindergarden sucks. I can't speak or read much japanese otherwise I would so be in Elementary right now.'

2 years later...

Time had flew past dreadfully slow, but Nera did not mind. Her Japanese basics was revised over and over, she could speak but not write vietnamese and she would be damned if she could not remember her GCSE English classes (the teacher was a funny woman but the horrors of learning Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet with her) Nera shivered at the thought. Her English was as good as she remembered, it helped that she only spoke to her Papa in their native language.

At present Nera was at her desk reading manga intensely; the main character was dying and it was all very sad. Her desk was kicked and slammed against the wall she slipped the manga book into her bag and went else where with her bag to read in peace. Of course, Masumune Kenshiro wasn't about to let that happen. He had a score to settle with Ms. Perfect.

"Oi! Stupid-"

"Your grades are worst than mine."

"Ugly!"

Nera not caring began walking away. He glared and charged at her, she sighed while stepping out of the way. The crashes of tables confirmed to her that the boy who tried to hit her on her first day of kindergarden was still a brash idiot. For once she decided to reply to him. "You're annoying." And of course he did not understand- it was in english.

Finally it was the first day of elementary for Nera, after not bothering to do any College level work, her new year resolution was to skip grades. Kiddy work was bloody boring and after a while Mama already knew how intelligent she was. The woman was a slave driver on homework and thankfully a brilliant tutor.

Masumune confronted her and Nera was ready to kick his arse.

'Bloody nuisance.'

"I-I will beat you this year!" He yelled at Nera.

She scoffed, simple because it's not like he could skip years of school with his grades. "No chance. I'm skipping grades."

"W-what! That's impossible." He stared at her with an expression between horror and panic.

"Yeah, for you." She almost walked away when the sound of crying behind her made her do a double take. The boy was crying, he never cried when they had their short fights. "I... Masumune. Do you want to fight me that badly?" His cries were turned into hiccups and he nodded. "Then you have to be my friend and skip grades with me." The look on his face was priceless and finally he smiled.

Needless to say when Mama found out that the boy who had fights with her daughter became her friend, she offered to help torture- I mean tutor one Masumune Kenshiro.

After the first grade and the combined efforts of Nera and Mama, both Nera and Kenshiro (now nicknamed Masu-kun by Nera and Ken-chan by Mama) had skipped a grade. In this year, Nera was comfortable enough to start learning her karate katas again and begin extremely light conditioning exercises.

Again the academic year went by and the two friends had skipped the year. Nera now had no problems with japanese, but boy did it take her a long time. Masumune was struggling at times with the school teaching materials and would always be reluctant to receive tutoring from the she-devils. Mother like daughter.

When the opening ceremony had finished and everyone went to their classes, Nera raised an eye brow at a boy. He had messy brunet hair and brown eyes, taller than her slightly and very cute. But he looked oh so lonely.

The homeroom teacher walked in and row by row everyone introduced them self. Nera stood up and confidently said her name and sat back down again. When that child whom Nera had found odd stood up and introduced himself, hell froze over.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi. Impossible.'

At that moment, she decided to stick with the grade Tsuna was in. Even if he failed but she highly doubted it. After all, it was still basic and simple things.

When lunch time came the teacher left the students to what they wanted. Nera watched as the students began mocking Tsuna for being no good and clumsy. He visibly shrunk and timidly brought out his lunch and ate it quickly. She sighed. The day was becoming worse.

'Shiva, am I really in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world?'

For the next few months Nera observed Little Tsuna with a critical eye. The boy had been called names mostly, sometimes beaten by bullies, said bullies taking his money and just generally being nasty to him.

'I am in grade 5 now and in grade 7, Sawada Tsunayoshi starts Namimori Middle school, this is the year when Reborn comes to make him into a mafia boss. I hope this is what happens at least.'

Today, Mama had choose to dress Nera in dark jeans, white t-shirt under a blue hoodie, blue trainers and tied her long hair into a low pony tail, her face framed by a fringe; Nera tucked the long hair into her shirt thinking she looked like a girl too much and admired herself.

'I look like a cute little boy.'

When it was time to go home, Nera walked home with her Papa. You must be thinking why her parents do this, in England parents generally come to pick up their children from school to the age of She saw a group of boys surround something on the floor, a gut feeling told her it was Tsuna. "Papa, what are those boys doing?" She said firmly.

He turned and immediately knew it was a group bullying on someone. "Nera, hide behind that tree okay? Darling the poor child is being bullied. Don't ever bully someone, it's not a pleasant thing to do." With that he strides over with a quick few words, the gang of boys ran away leaving a bloody and bruised boy on the floor. Nera ran over not caring if anyone saw her, she had discovered that there was certain things that was humanly impossible for her to do but yet she could.

"Hey, Sawada-san we'll help you home."

Papa gently lifted the boy and followed his directions.

The following year passed with no more interaction between Nera and Tsuna. After a while Nera's parents was confident that she could commute to and from school by herself, it was only 15 minutes of walking. In grade 6 they started learning foreign languages- English and she grinned, as expected she excelled at the subject. It was also in this grade that she gained a reputation of being cold hearted and hard to get near to, Masumune being the exception because he was her childhood friend.

Aged Grade 7. Nera was nervous for the sole reason that Reborn may appear in Sawada Tsunayoshi's life. She knew that he would appear soon because at the beginning of the series Tsuna was 13 years old and he was currently still 12.

'The current me may raise Reborn's interest in a bad way, since I fight with Masu-kun a lot.'

She sniggered at the reaction Masumune would give her from her transformation. Mama reluctantly agreed to make her daughter's waist length hair permanently into big curls, Nera's fringe now touched her nose so she parted her hair into a side fringe kept together with cute pink heart clips.

Nera put on the female Namimori middle school uniform and double checked everything was in place. She nodded at the mirror, determination in her eyes. Time to make sure she knew what was real and what wasn't.

* * *

Author Notes: Written on an iphone! :D

This is my stab at OC insert. Also if i've done any grammar mistakes, please tell me I do try my best to make sure there are none and constructive criticism is welcomed with hugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sarkura does not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn!

Previously on Dimension Traveler, Nera put on the female Namimori middle school uniform and began the stressful waiting game.

* * *

Dimension Traveler

Prologue 2

She knew that her physical appearance was of a young girl, so the best way to blend in was to become like everyone else. Faceless and nameless. She decided to become cute and innocent as a precaution (avoid suspicion) nothing remotely close to scary. If all else failed she could pretend she knew nothing.

Nera strolled into school for the open ceremony which included welcoming back of existing students, introducing new students to the teachers and upper class-men, the principle giving a speech and finally the homeroom teacher taking the student to their classroom.

She looked around at the students from her elementary did not recognise her, even Masumune surprisingly.

'Haha, shocker.'

Her random thoughts were thrown out the window when she tripped and did nothing to stop herself from falling. Nera braced herself for impact, she felt someone grab hold of her before she plummeted further. The stranger laughed lightly. "That could have hurt, be careful okay?" He was tall, had short black hair with one set of the most playful brown eyes.

'Yamamoto Takeshi. The rain guardian.'

Nera smiled, trying ever so hard to blush and act like a complete fangirl whom has just found her prince in shining white armour.

'Think! Think Giotto! Giotto naked, shower, wet, sexy!'

Despite her grand efforts they were in vain and she settled with the smile. "Thank you sempai, i'm a little clumsy sometimes and I can't help it. I'll do my best to take more care."

"Eh? Sempai? I'm a freshmen too." He said scratching his head slightly and with a teasing tone he continued. "I don't look that old do I?"

Nera looked on amused. "Is that so? I'm sorry. I call almost everyone in class sempai because I skipped grades. It would be rude to address you as anything other."

"Wow, that amazing. So how old are you...?" He trailed off realising that he did not know the little girl's name.

"My name is Nera and I am 10 years old, also a freshmen."

He did another light laugh. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and i'm 13."

They went into the school hall and sat down on a seat where the freshmen area was, after a few seconds Nera tuned the world out, spying a particular teacher. She pondered why the male teacher seem to annoy her by just looking at him.

Soon it was time for class 1-A to go to their homeroom and teacher. She noted to herself that the irritating teacher was not her homeroom teacher thankfully. She had a quick scan of her classmates and realised Masumune wasn't present. Nera spotted Tsuna sat a little rigged giving Kyoko a few glances.

'Typical. I don't even know what to say really.'

The homeroom teacher introduced himself with little enthusiasm and explained several things. Class began lunch break came quickly.

"H-Hey." Nera looked up from her book to find herself surrounded by the male population of her class.

'Time to test my acting skills.'

"Yes? How can I help you?" She replied softly all the while giving an equally soft smile, by the look they was giving each other she could tell they thought she was moe.

"We have a few question, is it true you skipped grades?"

"Yes!" This time her smile was eased into the much practised shining sun beam smile; she was pretty sure they could see flowers in the background.

They continued to ask her questions which she replied happily to, the door slid open. Masumune stalked his way to the crowed table where he assumed Nera would be as he couldn't see her anywhere else. He forced his way to the front of her desk.

"Oi, Nerd!" He called her affectionately, please note the sarcasm. The provoke did nothing.

"Ah, Good afternoon Masu-kun." She replied with the sweetest smile she could make without it becoming creepy.

He stared at her, mouth open shocked.

'Retain anger inside.'

She blinked in surprise when the boys started sticking up for her.

"Hey! Masumune! Who do you think you are calling a nerd!"

"Yeah! If you're going to be horrible to Hime-sama, get out of her presence!" They joined forces becoming aggressive towards Masumune.

'Hime-sama? What?'

Nera stared back at Masumune blankly and clearly speechless. Her blending-in plan had just completely backfired on her.

The boys around her sniggered. "Oh, are you captivated by our Hime-sama now?"

Masumune jumped out of his trance when a hand slapped down hard on his shoulder. "Welcome to the Hime fan-club."

"Eh? Hime fan-club? What's that?" Nera asked as innocently as she could.

"We have admired you, skipping grades is not easy and so all the boys here have vowed to join your fan-club!"

Thinking nothing more of it, "Wow, thank you senpai! I'm really honoured, lets all work hard on our grades okay?" She smiled and laughed as they decided to chat as they ate their lunch, Masumune included.

The term went by smoothly with Nera and Masumune (he was in class 1-B) eating together with some of Nera's fans. But then he showed up.

Target 1: That guy from Italy.

On one particular morning Nera awoke with a shock, feeling puzzled she got up anyway and decided to walk a different route to school or more pacifically walk pass the Sawada residence.

As she walked pass, Nera heard Tsuna yell that he was going to be late. She stopped and blinked when she heard crashes- that must have hurt.

A memory flashed in Nera's mind. It happened at her tender age of 15, she already read mangas, watched anime and played many types of video games- typical of her really, but she found Katekyo Hitman Reborn (an ongoing manga) among other action manga on a website. She laughed, cried, raged and smiled enviously at the characters.

'The greatest hitman Reborn appears and soon there will be chaos.'

"Ciaossu!" She looked down to the source of that cute yet deadly voice. Nera did not expect to encounter the very thing she wanted avoid at all costs.

'Why do I jinx myself like this?'

There was a baby in a black suit with a fedora hat decorated by a orange band, on the hat was a green lizard. The baby was holding a suitcase and flyer but what really struck her was the yellow pacifier glowing very faintly. When it should be dormant.

'What! The pacifier shouldn't be glowing!'

"Hello there." She could feel her necklace grow hot just shy of burning her skin. "How can I help you?"

'My necklace is hot, am I reacting to Reborn's presence?'

Reborn paused looking at his pacifier in wonder before hopping up and dropping the flyer in the mail box. "I don't know who you are but we will meet again soon."

Nera nodded. The hitman probably had just as many question in her mind in his own. "You have questions right? I do also. I hope to chat over some tea and coffee." She smiled as he went.

A few seconds later Tsuna ran out of his house, slamming the door behind him and hitting Nera with the gate.

"Hieee!"

"Ah!" She yelped as she was roughly shoved onto the floor and landed awkwardly on her knee.

"A-Are you okay N-Nitetogayo-san?" Tsuna stuttered and failed at saying her last name. She had scraped her hands and knees enough there was a large gash on her knee.

'For a weakling, that hurt.'

In revenge she wondered if she could get Tsuna to piggy back her the entire way there... Another part of her told her that he would just drop her.

"I'm fine." She looked at her watch and realise she would be fine getting to school on time even in her current state but Tsuna on the other hand was really slow. The amount of times she witnessed his ability to run amazed her. "We're late. Try and keep up Sawada-sempai."

"Ah! Hibari-san will bite me to death!"

When they got to class Tsuna went immediate to his desk and crashed almost literally.

'Maybe that was a bit excessive.'

The trip from Sawada's home to school, she had grabbed his bag and began running. He ran after her sluggishly and slowed down out of breath, a sudden thought inspired her when she spied a dog walking around randomly. Needless to say the dog ran after Tsuna all the way to the school.

"Here Sempai. Your bag." She hooked the handle to the side of his desk and walked to her own.

"Hime-sama what happened? You have scrapes on your arm and knees!" She forgot about them. "Did Dame-Tsuna do this! We'll beat him up!" Tsuna visibly tensed, since he was the culprit.

"Oh, I fell down when i was running. There was a dog that chased myself and Sempai to school."

Jealousy was evident on their faces, but Nera's health was more important to them. "Then you should go to the nurses office to get them patched up."

The door opened and our homeroom teacher came in. "Everyone sit down. Homeroom is starting. Nera-san is something wrong."

Nera silently sweat-dropped at the sight of her fans crying over her painful injuries. "I need to go to the nurses office. I fell over running this morning." She showed him her scrapes and he ushered her to get them patched up.

Many around her had started to treat her like a fragile glass doll, not exactly what Nera had planned but she guess it couldn't be help with her image and age.

The nurse gave her one look before sighing, not that Nera didn't understand. It was only 5 minutes into the school day and someone needed to be attended to. Nera was patched up and walked back to the classroom feeling better despite knowing she didn't need the trip to the nurse's office.

"Herbivore." A cool chill ran down her back.

Nera slowly turned around to face a scary person. "Y-Yes?"

'Oh goddess! I don't want to be beaten up!'

"What are you doing out of class." His eyes reflected his bloodlust.

'At least he asked me why i'm out of class.'

"I went to the nurses office and now i'm going back to class."

His frosty grey eyes scanned Nera and confirmed that she did have a reason. The dressing on her left knee looked particularly bad. Nera may have ignored it, but she limped slightly when she walked now.

"Get to class quickly otherwise I will bite you to death." Death threat from the head discipline committee, Hibari Kyoya. Not good.

Nera walked as fast as her knee would allow her, she would had ran but if she remembered correctly, that was breaking a rule.

'Don't lose your cool Nera. Keep calm and stay focused.'

The classes went by quickly, she ate lunch with Masumune and her fans. This lunch break included some girls from Masumune's class (looks like he is popular) she gave them a fake smile. Her fans got along well with Masumune.

Next class was physical education, sports. In her class the boys had basketball while the girls had volleyball. The gym was divided by the heavy green net curtains to accommodate the two classes. The girls forced Nera to sit at the sidelines and she didn't argue. She started spying on Tsuna again, after a while she stopped winching at every impact the ball made in different areas of Tsuna's body. The girls finished slightly earlier than the boys, Nera joined them in packing up. Soon the girls had walked out the hall and Nera bided them bye.

The boys that had basketball had also stopped, there was complaining on Tsuna's little to nothing ability at anything. "We lost! He's is definitely no good Tsuna, he's flunked every test paper so far!" They laughed at him. Some of them was part of her fan-base.

'Children can be so cruel.'

Nera walked in to find Tsuna looking out the window with a creepy blush- most likely looking at Kyoko.

'Typical.'

"Tsunayoshi." Nera decided to not bother hide her true form. The non-smiling and down right blanked face Nera.

He turned around going pale fast. "Hiee! Nitetogayo-san!" Tsuna stuttered again, in another situation Nera would had found it cute, but that wasn't something she was going to admit. "I'm r-really s-s-sorry for this m-morning!"

Nera stared on, unbothered by how awkward and uncomfortable she was making him. She walked closer to him, with each step he shrank more and more like he was trying to blend in with the wall.

Nera and Tsuna was roughly the same height give or take a few millimetres. Right now she loomed over him like a death god promising him death.

'He is scared of a girl who in theory is weaker than him. This is giving me ideas.'

"Give this to your home tutor." Nera yanked his arm and shoved a note with her name and mobile number written on it into his hand.

"Hiee! I don't have a home-"

She glared. "Shut up and do as I say. I will know if you have delivered my message."

Nera walked away feeling irritated with herself, she paused, Tsuna was rooted to the spot. In a softer tone she called out to him. "Sempai, if you don't clean up, our classmates will get angry at you."

Nera wasn't surprised to not see him in class for the rest of the day, a guilt weighing heavily on her chest.

School ended. The teacher asked her to stay behind. "Nera-san." Her teacher failed at English just as badly as Tsuna and had to resort to saying her first name. Short and simple. "You have not joined a committee or club. As your homeroom teacher, I have to make sure you join one. Is there any reason why you haven't joined yet?"

'No, clubs are so long. They eat up my manga and study time.'

She paused, an idea struck. "There is a club but I feel that I am too young. It will strain me too much."

In her previous life, despite only living up to the age of 17, she had done many things. She couldn't remember everything vividly (it has been 6 years) and she definitely could not do even half the things she wanted to resume. There was one thing she was waiting a few more months to begin- that was: "I wanted to join the kendo club."

Nera was about to grab her belongings and hightail it out of the classroom when the teacher started crying.

'What in the world?'

She flinched when the teacher's hand slammed down on her shoulder, his face red, eyes puffy with snot hanging from his nose.

'Ew.'

His eyes burned with passion. Oh and he stopped crying too. "That is so sad! Your teacher will do everything he can so that you can join! How dare they reject your application form!"

'Huh? Since when did I apply for the Kendo club! I just made that up!'

He ran out the classroom like he was on a mission (he probably made it a mission) and all Nera could do was stare dumbfounded. She shook her head and walked home by herself like she had planned, after all Masumune had volleyball practise.

Home.

She didn't mean Misaki and James, no she meant her old life. Her world with Raymond, her friends, her coaches and her family. She mussed to herself that she missed Raymond more than her family. Love was a powerful chemical.

She plugged her headphone into her mp3 player and played a song from her special playlist of english rock bands. There was times she would not see an orange mp3 player in her hand, instead there would be a silver ipod classic. The sky would not be a clear blue but a dark stormy grey with the stars faint and moon reflecting sunlight. The weather in England was fickle enough to change from one extreme to another.

She missed her friends. She missed the fact they would joke around and hang out just being the silly children they could be at heart.

Nera pinched her cheeks slightly.

'Time to begin practising again.'

She walked home with a determination set in stone.

"I'm home." She muttered.

Mama popped her head out from the kitchen. "Welcome home darling. There's was a package for you so I left it on your bed."

"Ah thanks."

"Also, dinner is ready soon."

Nera took off her shoes and set them on the shoe shelf. Her light foot steps was soundless up the stairs. True to what her mother said there was a light blue package on her bed. Upon closer inspection there was a card attached.

She narrowed her eyes at the box in question. There was no way she was going to open it at home, in her room- all the manga she collected would get ruined if something exploded. Nera decided to open it at school the day after.

The morning went by as usual and she sat down in her seat. Kyoko looked slightly down, why? Nera had no idea.

Tsuna came in looking uneasy, suddenly the entire class got up and started laughing at him and yelling names. It came slowly but Nera remembered vaguely something about Kyoko being a prize, she had gotten pretty angry at the remark.

'Keep calm and don't, under any circumstances kill kendo dude.'

A whole bunch of student lifted Tsuna up and soon everyone followed the crowd to the Kendo club's dojo. Nera sighed. She cautiously ripped the blue wrapping paper and threw it away. The parcel itself was already small, so there was no way it could be anything big, it was however heavy in her hands. On her desk laid an old leather bound book, there something odd about it. Nera shrugged, she gently lifted the book and went to the dojo.

'This book feels nostalgic. Why is that?'

Nera arrived just in time to hear the loud mouth captain yell out that Kyoko would be the prize for their competition, a few seconds later Tsuna was a blur, running away.

She went in, everyone looked up quickly at her as if expecting someone else, seems like that was the case, they knew Tsuna ran away by the looks given around.

"Hey Night-san," the kendo guy yelled at her. Mochida. She remembered clearly now. "Those scrapes on you was done by Sawada wasn't it."

It wasn't a question but a statement, had he seen what Tsuna did yesterday morning. "N-No Mochida-sempai."

He laugh menacingly. "Not only was he being a hentai towards our school idol, he hurt our school princess. I say we hunt him down!"

'Did I just make things worse?'

"But Mochida-sempai! Sawada-sempai didn't hurt me, I tripped."

He narrowed his eyes. "No good Tsuna isn't fit to be called sempai by anyone, espically you, hit you with a gate, I hardly call that a trip." Everyone became rowdy.

'Kendo dude bossing and telling me what to do now, huh. This annoying bastard.'

He did indeed see her that morning, but how did he know that? Mochida's route to school was no way near the Sawada residence... Unless he had been stalking Nera.

To confirm her suspicion she went right up to the kendo dude. Past life or now, she did not like anyone stalking her. It was just plain wrong and weird. In a low tone she asked him. "Have you been stalking me? I'm not dense like Sasagawa."

He looked surprised at her 180 degree personality change. "Yes," he smirked. "Do as I say or those naked pictures I took of you goes viral."

It was Nera's turn to blanch, of course she didn't show her internal turmoil. A series of swear words fired off. There was no way she would tell if he was lying.

'No way am I letting him make it an advantage to him.'

She giggled cutely gaining a lot of attention. "Sempai, let's raise the stakes. If you win I teach you how to use a camera," Kendo dude caught the sub text that no one would understand. "If you lose, you give me those p-"

"Deal!" Kendo dude cut in sharply, glancing at Nera as if she was mad. She shrugged and went to the sideline, the students waited anxiously and chatted idly.

Nera already knew who would win.

The door slammed open by Tsuna in his almost completely naked glory. He rushed pass the protection armour he was meant to put on, he ran pass the kendo sword to charge at Mochida who was laughing.

"Only an idiot would run in naked!" He raised his sword and went for a downward strike. "Did you think I would hold back? Eat this you hentai!" the taunt and attack had no effect, Tsuna head-butted the bamboo sword onto kendo dude's forehead.

'Ow, that's got to hurt.'

Mochida fell down, but Tsuna wasn't done yet. He hadn't gotten his point. Tsuna straddled kendo dude, trapping him, then his hand looked as if he was intent on a chop. No. He ripped all of Mochida's hair out. Finally a red flag went up for Tsuna. He won.

Nera thought she saw a glimpse of silver hair but ignored it. She knew what it meant.

'Gokudera Hayato is here.'

Many gasped at the cringe worthy method of winning. Minutes later people stopped congratulating Tsuna and they went out of the dojo excitedly, Tsuna still blushing from Kyoko's compliment.

Nera and only a few of the kendo club members was left. "I will attend to Mochida-sempai, you can rest assure he is in good hands." They left quickly while giving kendo dude envious glances. As soon as they was out of ear range, her personality changed again.

'Mochida's trip to the nurses office can wait a while longer. Time for some pay back.'

Nera cracked her knuckles and beat the life out of Mochida.

* * *

Author note: I hope it was enjoyable to read.

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed!

Nera's purpose will reveal itself in due time but till that day comes she will try her best to stay out of the mafia!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Why must Sarkura admit every bloody chapter that she does not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn! It's heartbreaking!

Previously on Dimension Traveler: Nera bumps into Yamamoto Takeshi, meets Reborn, almost gets bitten to death, becomes mean, something about after school clubs, obtains a book and finally Mochida has a new haircut then beaten up by Nera.

* * *

Target 2: Dying will bullet unusable.

It had been a few days now since Mochida's demise by Tsuna's hands. The boy had gained quite the popularity and some who steered clear of him. Nera walked pass Tsuna in the morning where they changed their shoes to the indoor slippers, he had a strange smile before it morphed into a grin- most likely thinking being in dying will mode more often wouldn't hurt him.

How wrong he was.

All of Nera's scrapes except for the large gash on her knee was healed completely. No more limping! She trailed ahead slowly back to day dreaming. Occasionally other students would greet her and she would reply in that fake happy tone plus smile before drifting again. Speaking of again, that book was in her skirt pocket. She had once tried to leave without but immediately went straight back to her room to retrieve it. Nera concluded that whatever was happening to her was for a reason and decided not to fight it, after all she wanted answers not more questions.

Not too far behind her was a member of the boys volleyball team that was pleading with Tsuna to join in the game after school. She sweat-dropped at Tsuna's arrogant tone when he finally agreed. Before she knew it the same guy who had pleaded with Tsuna, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. One of her fans.

'Great. Fake smile time.'

"A-Ah sempai! That startled me, is there something you need?" Nera stuttered and gave one of her cute smiles.

He blushed slightly, "Hime-sama, please help the volleyball team! Even though it is for boys we have been told you can beat anyone in terms of strength."

'Who in bloody hell told you that?'

The volleyball member pleaded on his knees, treating Nera like a fragile doll... again. And they was attracting quite the crowd. She was never one to refuse someone in need but honestly, she did not want to join.

'I haven't played volleyball in a while, there's no way Masu-kun would suggest me-then maybe Reborn set this up.'

She smiled gently. "I would love to help but I don't know anything about volleyball."

Nera twitched at the glint in the other's eyes. "Volleyball is easy! We can practice a little after school before the match."

'But I don't have my sports kit with me.'

She was about to make that excuse when a red bag hit her in the back of her head, knocking her black framed glasses off. Nera gasped and dropped down quickly trying to find her glasses with her hands, her eyesight was extremely terrible.

CRUNCH!

She whirled around on the spot to face the sound she heard, her hands trying to feel the floor.

"H-Hiee! I'm sorry Nightogayo-san!"

Did Tsuna just bloody step on her beloved glasses?

She saw a brown blob near her place a now broken thing in her hand. The lenses cracked and frame totally out of shape.

Yes. He totally stepped on them.

'How is a lightweight like Tsuna breaking my belongings?'

Now Nera was not completely useless without her lenses. She could (try to) kick ass and run, however, her only form of clear sight vanished. Not being able to at least read the board is very frustrating. Nera would had thrown a tantrum (even if she was technically 23 years of age now) had it not been for the bell starting homeroom. She gingerly pulled out her glasses case and put the thing inside, covering it with the lens wipe cloth.

'Rest in peace. You have done me a great service.'

She grabbed her school bag and stood up. The red bag was shoved into her arms. Right, like it belonged to her, but it did look familiar. The volleyball member told Nera that he would persuade her again at lunch break. She glared at Tsuna's retreating back, him all too aware of the consequences of his actions and disappeared quickly to his seat.

'This is the second time he's annoyed me.'

Lunch break. That red bag, turns out it was her sports kit, how convenient- nah, it was Reborn's influence. There wasn't much she could do when Masumune found out class 1-A wanted her to join the volleyball team temporarily. He had immediately questioned their judgement. She cut him short and agreed to be a temporary substitute and gave Masumune the evil eyes. Sure Nera had strength that could rival the force of a t-rex but like the infamous dinosaur she had an extreme weakness.

"Hiee" Screamed an obviously frightened boy- Tsuna, another ball flew pass centimetres from his face.

The volleyball team and Tsuna were trying to coach Nera and it was immediate why Masumune had tried to save their lives. That's right.

Another ball zoomed pass the captain's head.

Nera has zero control what so ever over her strength.

She tried hard to remember how to serve, the ball was held loosely in her palm with the other hand in a tight fist. She nailed the ball with her fist and it went over the net, but the ball kept going higher and higher till it hit the ceiling, leaving a smudge mark before falling down the earth again. Nera sighed, going off to the bench... Feeling miserable.

'Ah yeah. I never had much great control in sports except karate and archery... Even then I still suck.'

"Hime-sama! Don't give up. Fighting!" The volleyball team crowded around her and told her encouragements smiling.

"You really are strong, you made the ball hit the ceiling so many times! That's an impressive feat you know."

Nera fake smiled and jumped up. "Yosh! Thanks everyone, I will try again."

The hour went by with Nera slamming the ball with more ease, the match was in 5 minutes. Everyone was worn out, there was a building excitement in their eyes for the up coming battle against class 1-A, although Tsuna had dread falling in the pit of his gut.

She idly wondered if Gokudera was watching them. She hoped that Reborn had said nothing about her, she was not trust worthy but she wanted to stay alive thank you.

Nera in particular was in pieces- her old life there would be no bruises on her arm thanks to some painful karate, admittedly her hands would be numb from hitting the ball and currently those hands was bright red.

"Ah Hime-sama, we'll bandage those arms and hands." He muttered to himself how brave the princess was.

'I just realised but not many can say my last name every well. Are they calling me Hime to get away with not being able to say Nightingale?'

Tsuna looked at Nera from a distance (with good reason too) the other day, how had she known that he would get a home tutor? Unless she was part o-o-of the MAFIA! She scary enough, that innocent face was just a disguise for the demon underneath!

Even if she was part of the Mafia she never made fun of him or bullied him (he was not going to be Vongola Decimo). What if she was an assassin trying to make him trust her?

So, what was the real Nera?

Nera was no doubt a mystery like pandora's box. She was someone who made Tsuna question, if there was any purpose or motive to her personality switches.

"Okay short break! Everyone you got 10 minites!"

The team dispersed, Tsuna himself going somewhere, a few minutes later Tsuna is seen pulled along by Kyoko. There are already a large number of students in the gym and they enthusiastically greeted Tsuna, praising him and cheering him on. There was even banners with his name on it. Tsuna looked around bewildered and joined up with his team. He was sweating slightly with a knowing guilt that he wasn't as good as they was making him out to be.

One of the volleyball boys placed a hand on her left shoulder. She smiled at him. Tsuna thought wisely and concluded, Nera did not like being touched- if the twitches in her muscles screaming to punch the lights out of the boy was anything to go by.

"Tsuna..." He continued to stare. "Oi! Tsuna! Anyone home in there?"

The captain waved his hand in front of Tsuna's pale face. Tsuna jumped. "Hiee!" He stopped and composed himself of what dignity he had left. "Ah, sorry. Did you say something?"

The captain quirked an eye at Tsuna's odd behaviour having never seen the brunet make such a serious expression, but brushed it off. "The match is starting."

The teams got in place, classmates on either side of the court to watch. Masumune stood a little pale seeing Nera stand with a burning determination to win. He taunted her regardless.

"Nera! Try to hit the ball somewhere, preferably not the ceiling." He laughed.

Had he been watching her practise?

Masumune seemed to have lost out one detail, Nera was not wearing her glasses. Every hit will hurt him more than her, that is if she nailed him with the ball.

The teacher called out. "Cut the chatter. Okay? Start!"

The whistle was blown and Nera narrowed her eyes glinting dangerously. She was serving and she hit the ball as softly as she could. The ball went over the net, higher and higher- it looked liked it would hit the ceiling and go out of bounds. No, she smirked at the confident look on Masumune's face. The ball slammed hard on the back line of the court.

Masumune glanced at the ball rolling away, his captain speechless. "H-How can a newbie do a drop-shot serve?" He called out to no one in particular. "Yeah! I'm being fired up!"

The two teams battled like no one's business, but there was thing letting everyone down on class 1-A. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Several hard balls was punched his way more frequently, seeming the other team had marked him a weaker player. Not surprising since Tsuna would get hit or miss the ball with every hard hit.

Everyone cheering for Tsuna stared thinking and making comments like if it was really the same Tsuna who beat Mochida. Tsuna had a face that said I know I'm useless without the dying will bullet.

Tsuna misjudged the angle and the ball slammed into his gut, he gasped and flopped to the floor. He winched as he got up again. Nera could tell Tsuna was not a happy bunny at the moment.

The captain snapped at Tsuna. "Tsuna, do you even want to play!"

The others joined in with their own remarks. "Get it together!"

"We're playing seriously!"

"You're holding us down!"

"You really are no good Tsuna, after all!"

Tsuna made another face that said I can't do this anymore.

Nera said nothing. He was giving up and it was making Nera angry, but of course she retained it in and released it out on the ball. Masumune realised this and made sure he returned it. The ball made a large blister on his arm. Masumune's return ball was going Tsuna's way, it looked like it would hit in an unpleasant place, a rare kind of mercy Nera moved in front of Tsuna before he could react, the ball hit Nera in the stomach having no more time to deflect. She dropped to her knees with sharp pains in her stomach and knee.

The whistle blew. "End of the first set!"

The scores was class 1-A had 14 points while class 1-C had 21.

The team checked on Nera to see if she was okay. They glared at Tsuna making him sweat.

"Um can I say something?" His hand scratched the back of his head. "I actually twisted my leg during the duel with Mochida. It started to hurt again."

The team instantly gave him a softer glaze with understanding. "Huh, seriously? No wonder why you've been off."

"Can I go to the nurse's room?" Tsuna asked as neutral as he could.

One of the player mumbled. "Well, we'll only have 5 people."

"Oh well." The captain smiled at Tsuna. "Yeah go on."

Tsuna tried to conceal his happiness at running away, to the other members it would seem like he was thankful but Nera knew better. Nera checked her own bruises, she poked it expecting the painful reaction. Just as Tsuna was leaving it seemed that he noticed everyone's brutally battered state and he frowned. Internally Nera's chibi was cheering.

"Hey, hurry up and go." Nera said making everyone realise Tsuna was still there. "Sit out the rest if you have to."

He muttered back. "Okay. Later."

The spectator students muttered about Tsuna leaving again. Kyoko looking worried.

'Nice Tsuna, Kyoko is interested!'

If it was in another situation Nera would become Chibi fan-girl Nera. Any girl who worries for you is a good sign, right!~ She smiled not worried at all with Tsuna's return to the game.

Nera stretched feeling her legs numbing, not a good sign. Her knee which had yet to heal and her practising her karate again was having a massive toll on her body. She really needed to learn her limitations, she just hoped like her old life her body could heal itself to brand new over a few hours of rest.

There was a few looks of surprise when Tsuna came back, the team looking most pleased. In Tsuna's eyes even if no one could see it was a will burning strong and it was growing. Nera looked away sharply when a reflection hit her eyes. The team got into position suddenly Tsuna fell on his butt with a yelp.

"Gah! I'm hit!"

The captain looked in alarm. "What's wrong Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked at his legs puzzled. "Huh? What? Nothing's happening? What's going on?" He muttered. "But there are holes in my trousers, what was that?" He stood up looking at his hands still baffled.

The whistle went, the other team preparing for an attack. The captain yelled an instruction. "Here it comes Tsuna, block!"

"Okay!" Using as much power as he could, Tsuna jumped. The ball rebounding off his arm. Everyone stared. Tsuna had quite the jump ability.

The match went on with a rawr, Tsuna blocking the ball very effectively now.

'Good but you can't win if you don't attack for points.'

A ball that Tsuna had missed was travel fast for a point. Nera wouldn't allow it.

"Hime-sama dive!" The captain yelled yet another command.

She dived for it and saved it, her team not letting her efforts go to waste, smashed the ball to victory. They celebrating another point but Nera didn't stand up, her team mates helped her up and Nera winched.

'Looks like I can no longer push this body.'

When she had dived for the ball her knee gave way and she landed awkwardly which twisted her ankle.

"Hime-sama, don't worry we can finish this set, there is only about 10 minutes left. Have a rest."

It was the nice way of saying that you could not go on further. They was right. She reluctantly sat down on the bench and checked on her knee and ankle. It was swelling.

The match was close even without Nera, neither team was letting down and for that she was proud. For the past few minutes she had the small book in her hands, the writing was in old english. It was hard to understand but from what she read she was definitely involved with the Arcobaleno somehow, her necklace felt like it was burning her skin. How could she trust it you ask? As soon as she wanted, the dark ink on the yellow pages would disappear and reappear at her will. Strange book, on the first page it had many random doodles at the borders, but... what intrigued her was the signature with a sentence at the bottom: To whom it may concern.

'This book belongs to... a past me.'

The signature was exactly the same as her own in her past life. Nera. Another thought struck her, Reborn had given this book to her; there was something different from the story that she knew of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and she was involved.

The match was won by her class. The game ended with everyone cheering, it had been intense and thrilling. No one would had guessed it but the hardest hits Nera dished out, Masumune returned and vice-versa. Masumune went over to her, his arms throbbed painfully; he tried to help Nera stand but in the end they fell down. Masumune was shorter than her by about 10cm it was awkward trying to help her stand anyway.

"I'm sorry Masu-kun." Nera muttered.

He faced her, clearly heard her. "It's alright, it was fun."

Masumune was much better off than Nera, at least he could walk.

She couldn't feel anything.

In the end she was limping... Again. But this with more pain- walking home steadily. Masumune offered to help her but shooed him off since he was still injured badly. Nera would has laughed at how hysterical her Mama became at the state she was in, if not losing conscious as soon as she was in her house.

Nera couldn't see much since there was nothing to see in the darkness; she was weightless almost as if floating. She was cold inside yet outside she was burning, there was waves of cool breezes passing by her making the burn intensify and coldness more mind numbing. Nera let a breath out she had not realise she was holding to see air bubbles rise.

'Water!'

Nera breathed in water and choked. She began to panic having never learnt to swim in her old life (despite her efforts) developed a fear of water- a fear of drowning. Mama heard crashes from her daughter's bedroom and saw Nera thrashing around on her bed erratically.

No matter what Mama did she could not wake Nera up, even slapping her did nothing. Truely at a lost Mama called the school that Nera was terribly ill and couldn't attend tomorrow.

An invisible force warped around Nera and pulled her quickly; her body could feel the pressure against the water, not a moment later she broke out and skidded roughly on dry land. Nera rolled to her side and coughed aggressively with water spitting out her lungs. A warm hand patted her back strongly, then it changed to a gentle rub for as long as Nera was recovering. When Nera thought she was feeling better she glanced up at the person helping her, she questioned her sanity- the person was a splitting image of an older version of herself.

The lady in question did not have blue or black or brown eyes, they was a strange cloudy grey which suggested she was blind and if the the lady was in deed another Nera she wasn't surprised.

'Everywhere I go, I am blind. My old life, this life and this woman if she is me.'

"Hello Nera, you must be confused right now." Of course, anyone would be. "Come, I have much to tell you."

A little distance away was a round table with different coloured chairs, the table was covered by a black table cloth, upon the table top was a beautiful multicoloured tea set and an array of one bite cakes and other sweet treats. They both sat down and noticed immediately the other's chair changed to white and did her own.

"I am Nera Nightingale." Nera said curiously.

"My name is Nera Rosslyn you may call me Rosslyn and you are a reincarnation of me." Nera stared dumbly at the lady, Rosslyn. "I am the jailor of a dangerous, almost infinite power. And in turn that means you too."

"Okay."

Rosslyn stared unblinkingly back.

'I refuse to lose to myself!'

Silence, neither said a word for a moment both not backing down to the staring contest.

Rosslyn smirked mischievously and took Nera's glasses off before she could react, it forced Nera to blink her eyes rapidly not able to handle the change in light angles so suddenly. And yes it does make you dizzy and it can make your eyes hurt like something hot was placed into the eyes. Nera shook her head and laughed, that was definitely something she would had done to win.

"Hey Rosslyn, why am I here?"

The vague question had so many meanings.

"I want to talk to you and I can only do so in your dreams or when you are unconscious. Never lose that necklace, it is the link between us all."

Nera still looked conflicted it had answered only one of her questions And of course Rosslyn knew this all too well.

"We are being hunted by someone and rather mercilessly. There are many reasons for it, after all this is not the first time; this someone however is crafty and so far has taken me- us by surprise, from kidnapping, drugging us, pretended to be our protector... The list goes on."

'Protector?'

Nera shifted in her seat not one bit frightened, she was worried. "Then that means I am the next to be hunted by this person?"

"No... Not exactly." Rosslyn's expression and body language turned grim. "You are our last hope of freedom."

"What! Why? You make it sound as if I am the last..." Nera was making a face of horror. "I am the last port to this infinite power aren't I?"

"Yes. Once you have been taken, this someone will exploit and abuse our power but what is more pressing is our responsibility for having this power." There was a true sadness which radiated and hummed gently from Rosslyn. "We have another name and that is Eradicator, when one has lost complete control over her power she will berserk and take as much dying will flames as she needs till she is stable again."

"Eradicators leave nothing behind." Rosslyn looked up at the blue sky as sighed. "Well, I think this is enough for one day yes? And I believe it is time for you to awaken."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow night then."

Nera closed her eyes to the peaceful world around her and opened them again. The dull white ceiling and cream walls, covered with some posters. Her room. The door opened slowly, Mama had obviously been crying with Papa behind her trying to comfort her.

"Mama, Papa?"

Mama jerked and rushed to Nera, hugging her fiercely. "Oh my sweet darling! Mama was so worried."

"I'm sorry." She patted Mama's head softly.

"Let's go downstairs and watch a movie alright?" Papa said also patting Mama's hair.

'Papa was home, usually he would work around the clock because his job demanded him so, Mama would whine sometimes but I knew deep down she did not mind it. And I didn't either, in my old life my parents was forced into the marriage and hated each other. The family was divided they never did anything fun together and Nera refused to go on holiday with them. Nothing good ever came out of it. Only wasted money and bad memories.'

Nera glanced at the time, it was 5 in the afternoon. School was definitely over. She climbed out of Mama's grasp and ran down the stairs yelling, "Dibs on sweet popcorn!"

Papa and Mama looked at each other and laughed lightly heading down the stairs to join the movie marathon with their beloved daughter.

* * *

Author Note: Hello minna. While I was writing the last paragraph on my phone I forgot to save it, a while later I closed the app and... Several paragraphs was deleted. If it's not obvious I am beating myself over it. Having to rewrite a scene which was fine is not fun. No. T-T


End file.
